The Song Twins
by Timelord Omega
Summary: Delilah and Darian Song have been waiting for ten years for There beloved Doctor to return to them, and take them to the stars once more. A secret of who they are will slowly unravel, but will the Twins and the Doctor be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of that marvelous machine woke Darian. "Delilah!" He yelled to his twin sister, shaking her. "Get up! He's here! Just like he promised! The Doctor's here!" They both ran outside to the ally he said he'd meet them in, on this day. The thirty-first of October, in 2012. "Darian," Delilah said sadly, "I don't see him." Darian looked around. "This isn't right..." he said. "I heard It. I heard the TARDIS..." Delilah started to walk back to the apartment.

"Don't Go!" A man ran down the ally towards them. He had messy brown hair, and he wore a blue suit, a tan trench coat, and red converse. The man stopped in front of them, panting slightly. "I got the coordinates a little wrong." He said, scratching his head. The twins ran up and hugged him. "Doctor!" They yelled happily.

The Doctor smiled and laughed. He quickly took a look at how they had changed in 10 years. Delilah had long, wavy blonde hair, and deep beautiful green eyes. She wore all black. Old-school converse, skinny jeans, leather jacket, v-neck t-shirt, and a plain color. Quite a difference from the 7-year-old he left behind.

He turned to Darian. He had messy brown hair, with blonde streaks, that were, oddly enough, natural, and he had the same gorgeous eye's ans his sister. His outfit was much brighter than her's however.. Red and black DC's, baggy blue jeans, a dark blue unzipped hodie, and his shirt, had a blue-police-box, flying through space, with the milky-way in the distance. The design had been drawn on a white T-shirt, and looked strangely realistic, for being obviously drawn on with colored pencil first, then sharp tipped markers so it was permanent.

The Doctor smiled at them, a slightly crazy glow in his eye's. "Your seventeen now, right?" He asked. "Didn't leave yo waiting too long?" "Nope." Darian said. "Its Halloween on our 17th birthday." said Delilah. Then they spoke together. "Just like you promised." They laughed and hugged him again.

An american voice came from around the corner. "Hey Doctor! Hurry up!" The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Come on. Jack is waiting in the TARDIS. "Jack's here?" Delilah asked, thinking about the young man, with the perfect brown hair, and gorgeous face, and the flowing blue-grey military-style coat. The doctor smirked and nodded. "It's only been a few day's for us. Very eventful day's mind you." The doctor turned and put his arms around the twins, Darian to his left and Delilah to his right. Together they walked to the TARDIS.

Darian ran inside and straight to the counsel, ignoring Jack. Delilah walked in, holding hands with The Doctor. "So I see the Song twins are back. Missed you too Darian!" Jack said, jokingly. "Oh, hey Jack!" Darian was focused to much on the controls. The Doctor had said, that when he came back for them, Darian could help fly the first time.

Delilah stared at jack, and he stared back, a perverted look creeping onto his face. "Well hello Delilah. You've obviously gotten older." She tried not to blush and said, "You haven't. Awfully rude of you Mr. Harkness." Jack laughed and gestured for her to hug him. She ran into his arms. Darian and the Doctor glanced at each other and rolled there eyes.

"Where are we going first Doctor?"Darian asked, ready to be rid of his annoying, slow, boring as hell life. Actually, boring as hell was the wrong statement. It made his life sound too interesting. The Doctor walked up to the counsel, leaving Delilah and jack to flirt...sorry, "Catch up." "Where do you want to go?" He asked. "Anywhere but here."

There was a high-pitched, blood-curdling scream from outside. The four of them turned to the door. "Should we go?" Jack asked. "It's Halloween..." The twins said. The Doctor finished there sentence. "Anything could happen. ALONS-Y!" HE ran towards the door, and the rest followed.


	2. Chapter 2

The four ran outside, and the TARDIS door closed behind them. "Does anyone know where that scream came from?" The Doctor asked, looking around at the jumbles of kids in costumes, trick-or-treating who seemed to not have heard the scream. "No..." The twins said, shaking there heads.

"That way." Jack said suddenly. "How can you tell?" asked The Doctor. "I can't. We have to start somewhere don't we?" The Doctor nodded, and the four of them wandered down the street, toward a park. The park was eerily empty. "Leave it to Jack to guess the right direction..." Darian said, trying to break the tension. Everyone managed to crack a smile.

_"Delilah..." _A voice whispered. Delilah looked around. "What was that?" "What was what?" The Doctor asked. "Someone whispered her name." Darian explained. "No they didn't." Jack said. "We both heard it." Darian said. "Twin effect. someone contacts her through the mind, you'll hear it. That's where the superstition of twin telepathy. You share half a mind."

_"Come find me..." _The twins looked around. "There it is again." They said, together. There was a giggling, and another scream, that all four of them heard. _"I'm coming to get you...I'll close my eyes and count to ten...one...two..."_ "Doctor, She's counting."

"What's she at?" "Three." The Doctor looked around. His gaze froze at a fountain, but quickly moved away. They all walked around, searching for whatever it was. "There's nothing here Doctor." Jack said finally. "How high is she now?" "Only five." Darian said.

They kept searching, for lack of a better option. The Doctor tried contacting them through Delilah's mind, but it didn't work. Within an hour, they had heard ten more screams that nobody else noticed, the voice had gotten to seven, and they had nothing to go on.

"Doctor, we're scared." The twins said together. "What's going to happen to my sister?" Darian asked. The Doctor shook his head. "I honestly don't know." Darian thought he saw something move in the corner of his eye, and for some reason it caught his attention.

He ran over to it, but there was nothing but bushes. "But I could have sworn.." The other three walked over to him. "Bit jumpy there." The Doctor said. "I saw something move...I know I saw something, and not something normal. _"Eight...nine..."_ "She sped up." The twins announced. "She's at nine." The twins turned to the fountain.

_"Ten! Ready or not, here I come...You won't see me coming...just...BLINK!" _They did as she said, as if hypnotized. When they opened there eye's, they tried not to scream. They jumped back, and stared in horror, at the figure that appeared next to the fountain.

The Doctor and Jack turned to see the statue. "No..." The doctor said, surprised he didn't notice it sooner. "What, What is it?" Jack asked. "They seem to be everywhere..." The Doctor muttered. "What is it!" The three of them demanded. "It's a Weeping Angel."


End file.
